The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for holding a pillow on an adjustable surface and more particularly, a mechanism for holding a pillow (or other support) in a desired position when an adjustable surface of a bed is raised and lowered.
There are many types of adjustable beds and other furniture in the market that raise and lower the feet and head sections of reclining furniture. Many people enjoy sitting up on their beds to watch TV, eat a meal, read a paper or relax. These beds provide comfort and relief for sore backs and tired feet. However, it is difficult to keep a pillow at a particular position when the bed is raised and lowered. When the user gets up momentarily or shifts to a different position, the pillow will often fall off the bed or move to a position that is uncomfortable to the user. This is particularly inconvenient for patients or people with injuries, as movement may be difficult. Thus, there is a need for a device that holds the pillow or other resting aid in place when an adjustable bed is raised or lowered to a comfortable position.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a pillow holding device for use on an adjustable surface member comprises a first elastic strap member having a first end removeably attachable to a pillow member and a second end removeably attached to an adjustment clip; a second elastic strap member having a first end removeably attachable to an adjustable surface member and a second end removeably attached to the adjustment clip wherein the adjustment clip adjusts a length of the pillow holding device; a first metal clip attached to the first end of the first elastic strap member wherein the first metal clip comprises a first plastic insert and a second plastic insert for engaging the pillow member; and a second metal clip attached to the first end of the second elastic strap member for attaching to the adjustable surface member.
Another aspects of the present invention include an additional strap member wherein the second metal clip wraps around a frame of a bed supporting the adjustable surface member and attaches to the additional strap member of the second elastic strap member; the first plastic insert comprising a plurality of protrusions in a first pattern and the second plastic insert comprising a plurality of protrusions in a second pattern, wherein the first pattern and the second pattern are complementary; the first pattern comprising four protrusions located at four corners of the first plastic insert having a rectangular shape; the second pattern comprising four protrusions located at a middle portion of four sides of the second plastic insert having a rectangular shape; and wherein the adjustable surface member is supported on a hospital bed.